


The Dark Queen and her New Knight

by trombonesteph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, G!P, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trombonesteph/pseuds/trombonesteph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the story of the Evil Queen and the mute former slave that follows her lead. </p>
<p>OC  is a G!P so just heres the warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first every fanfic. i am dyslexic, please be kind. i know there will be mistakes. probably a large amount of them. 
> 
> this story kind of came to me randomly at work. so let me know if you want more or not. 
> 
> thanks  
> stephanie

The White King was not as he appeared to be in front of the common people. He was not a kind man behind closed doors to some. His young beautiful two year old daughter Snow White saw him as a Saint, someone kind and loving to all. His wife Queen Eva knew what kind of man he truly was. He was a man with needs that he forced to have. She knew of the whores that traveled with him. She wouldn’t be surprised if there was a child or two of his walking around some kingdom. As long as her daughter never found out she could keep a blind eye to things. She was just grateful it wasn’t her or Snow ripping the hard hand Leopold kept.  
Leopold never could remember the seamstress name. It never mattered anyway. She was a good fuck. She was a fighter and he enjoyed that the most about her. He loved seeing the tears falling from her sky gray eyes, and always begging to stop. He could feel himself get hard thinking of the act.  
Leopold and a few of his knights walked though a small village. The King needed to be seem by his people. He had to ensure his people wouldn’t go against him. He treated the common folk well enough. He had two guards at the entree to the small tailoring store. He saw the free in the gray eyes he loved looking at. She tensed and completely stood still. He couldn’t help the smile form on his lips. It had had been months since he saw her fearful face. He should really try and remember a name.  
A loud cry rang throughout the small shop. A baby’s cry. Everyone in the room turned towards the sound. The woman didn’t move. She couldn’t.  
“Please,” the woman begged. The king could barely make out the whisper.  
“Who have you been with whore!?” he screamed out. His body quickly crossed the small area and had his hands around her throat.  
“No one your highness,” she choked out repeatedly. He kept squeezing and squeezing. Her lips were starting to turn blue. Her pretty eyes becoming bloodshot red. The baby in the background kept screaming. He then released his hold on the woman. She fell to the ground trying to breath in as much air as she could. Before she could even understand what was happening she saw the King with her child in his hands. The baby still crying loudly at him.  
“Tell me the truth or I’ll have him drowning in his own blood, who else you have been fucking behind my back whore,” he questioned. He wouldn’t remove his eyes from the child.  
“He is yours my lord. No one else, please no one else,” she gasped out. She still couldn’t find it in herself to move. Leopold kept studying the face. He had a feeling it was truly his. The child’s face looked similar to that of when Snow was born. If this were to come out into the open the people will rebel. The people love Eva.  
“Kill her,” he said to the child he had in his arms. One of his trusted guards quickly slides a hunter’s knife across the woman’s throat. The king didn’t even borrow to look back as he quickly left the woman behind with the newborn crying in his arms. He had a new plan for this child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fast forward to 16 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading so far. hopefully the mistakes are to a min. if it is something super bad please let me know and ill do my best to fix it. 
> 
> thanks again for reading  
> Stephanie

It was many years since the King dropped the baby off at the slavers camp. He hoped his gamble will be in his favor. If it worked out as he wanted he would have a knight. A knight to protect Snow at all costs. If needed he could marry her if a suitor wasn't fit enough to rule the kingdom.   
The King found himself in the middle of the camp on a hot summer's day. He watched as the camp moved on its own. The place ran on fear and it made the king happy. This was the best place to send the bastard child sixteen years ago. A fat, short older man walked towards the King.   
“My King, it is a pleasure to have you here,” the fat man bowed.  
“Grunt you know why I am here already. I need an update,” the king replied.   
“Yes, yes, yes, my Lord. Come and we shall talk inside my office,” Grunt pointed toward the main house.   
The house itself was only two stories high. It was the niceness of the group on the camp. The house was warm and muggy due to the high sun. There were a few handmaidens working around the house doing women’s chores. Grunt opened his office door for the King and allowed him to enter first.  
“Lucky,” Grunt yelled out before entering the room. The young slave came running towards him waiting for the order to be given.  
“Bring me Hawke now,” he told the girl. He shut the door after the slave walked away.   
“My Lord the training with it has been more than anything I’ve even seen before. One of the best fighters I’ve ever seen. Has a blood thirst that one does yes. Killed many of the other slaves during training. Hell it even beaten my own son to death. Had to tie it up to the pole for that one. At least that son was worthless. No loose on my part. The only thing about it is it’s mute. Won’t say a thing. Not even in pain. That isn’t the biggest problem with it,” Grunt knew he could be in deep water for this. He knows the King has no problem replacing him.   
“Do explain Grunt because I don't have all day,” the King asked.  
“The boy you brought in has grown different my Lord. I’ve never seen anything like it,” Grunt said.  
“And what does that mean,” the King was starting to become annoyed by this.   
“Its better if I just show you my Lord,” Grunt replied. ‘  
“Now you will tell me this second,” the King didn't get to finish when a knock on the door forced him to stop.   
“Enter,” Grunt yelled out. A tall dark haired female slave entered the room. The King noticed the dirt and blood covering the half naked body in front of him. Since when did females start trying the King questioned to himself. It was just a simple dirty wrap covering her chest and womanhood. There was more scars than clear skin it seemed. The nose look like it's been broken a few times. The King noticed the eyes that were cold and dark gary.   
“What is this,” the King demanded.   
“This is the child you gave me,” Grunt said. The girl remained still. She couldn’t keep her eyes off the man. She already didn’t like him.  
“Do you think of me as a fool,” the King yelled out. His face turning red with anger.   
“My Lord, believe me. It is the child. Please believe me. I would never lie to you,” Grunt said.  
The King found himself staring into the gary eyes again. Yes, they looked like the whore mother.  
“The child I brought in have a penis. This is a woman,” the King said.  
“Show him Hawke,” Grunt ordered the slave. The slave started to work the belt holding the wrap about her hips loose. The King’s eyes went wide in shock.  
“What are you,” the King whispered. The slave said nothing. Just stood still baring herself to the two men. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with them staring.  
“She won’t answer you. I don't know how but when it was becoming of age the body starting to change. It began to grow beasts and curve of the hips,”Grunt tried to explain. The King still had to words. He kept staring at the area that was mismatched to the body.   
“Leave,” the King said after a few seconds. The Slave quickly turned and covered herself as she left the men alone again. The King felt confused by all this. What was he to do now? What is there to do?   
“Keep her or he or whatever it is here with you for now. Keep with the training. Take it to the fighting pits. Win some gold off of it. When I figured out what to do with it maybe it will still be alive,” The King said.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally met Regina. 
> 
> Please note that rape will be mentioned. I dont go into detail. It's right at the end. I'll have a warning before it.

Regina felt nothing but anger towards the brat. She only wished she didn't catch up to that runaway horse in time. Maybe she would've died. But no, she's only 19 years old being fitted for a wedding dress to be married off to a king in his 60’s. She now has to live her life with this heart break. If only she ran earlier. How could Snow even want someone so close in age to try and play mommy?   
“Regina, you look so beautiful,” Snow said happily towards her soon to be stepmother. She was happy her father found love again.   
“Thank you Snow. You look beautiful as well, dear,” Regina replied. She hoped there was enough emotion behind the statement that Snow wouldn’t question it. It has been harder and harder to keep from choking the girl. The stiffness that was starting to form in her legs from the fitting wasn't adding to her stress.   
It was just a month after the fitting did Regina find herself being walked down the aisle with her father on her arm. She couldn't believe her life was this. Her mother finally had her way. She will become a high powered queen. She will now live the dream her mother always want. Her mother must feel proud knowing she was sold to the highest bidder.   
“I love you Regina,” her father whispered in her war when they finally reached the end of the aisle. The King looked pleased with himself. I guess he should, getting a bride as young as she was.   
“I love you too daddy,” Regina replied back. She knows that she should hate her father.   
She should hate him for allowing this wedding to happen. He shouldn't of let his wife sell her off to someone like the King. But she couldn't find it in her heart to hate the man. How could she with the magic her mother has over them.   
The wedding went by with a fake smile on Regina’s face. She could barely remember any   
of it. The only thing she wished she could forget was the feeling of the King’s lips on hers. It sealed her fate.   
Night came and the King and New Queen left the party. Now was the time Regina started to panic. She knew what couples did on wedding nights. Maybe the King would just go to his own bedchambers and leave her be. The grip on her arm that was pulling her down the hall towards that room told her differently. She felt even more scared now. She knew she couldn't run.   
“Come inside wife,” the King pulled Regina inside the bedchambers. Regina tried to pull herself away from the man but his grip became painful. That’s when Regina noticed the other guards closing in on her.

Please stop here if rape is a trigger.

She could already feel the tears forming. She didn’t think she could keep them from falling.   
“Get her dress off and hold her down,” the King smiled at her. The Guards inside quickly did as they were told. It was only 20 minutes later when the King had his way and had the guards drag her to her own personal bedchambers. She felt truly dead now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks so much for reading. It means a lot that just even one person read. Also just remember I'm the worst at all thingso English even if it's my first language. If there is a huge mistake please point it out so I can fix it. 
> 
> Thanks again  
> Stephanie


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longish wait. Had a busy week with my move and work. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Regina stood in the throne room as she welcomed the King and princess home from their tripe. They left her alone for over a month and it felt amazing. She didn't have to force to be friendly with Snow or be forced to keep the King’s bed warm. She even spent more time on her magic with Rumplestiltskin. She learned a lot more without the White’s following her every move.   
It has been a long year for her. The King tried for months on trying for an heir. As many times the act was done the more violent the KIng got during the act. The last time she barely made it back to her room. She was lucky to now have Rumple teaching her potions on the side.   
“Regina, daddy finally got me a personal guard. Isn’t that exciting,”Snow asked. Regina now just noticed the tall stone like figure behind Snow. The guard was wearing an all white armor with the crest showing proudly over the chest. The guard did seem a little slim. The only thing skin that was showing were the cold gary eyes.  
“Yes it is Snow. What is your name,” Regina asked the guard.   
“Her name is Hawke. She’s mute,” the King answered. The guard nodded in agreement with the King. Regina was more than shocked to know it was a her. The King never allowed women to fight. He didn't believe a woman needed to do anything else but cook, clean and bare the children.   
“Welcome Lady Hawke. I’m sure you will protect our dear Snow,” Regina said. The guard nodded again in reply. The eyes never changed emotion. They felt too cold. There was something with this guard.   
The guard felt the need to keep watching the Queen. She understood why the King wanted to marry her. She is beautiful. That could get myself in big trouble the guard thought to herself. She was broken out of their thoughts when she noticed Snow walking past her.   
“How did this happen,” Regina asked the King. She wished she didn't open her mouth at that. She heard the slap before she felt it across her face.   
“Do not question me again,” the King replied. She felt her magic inching to the surface. It took a lot of energy to keep it controlled. She knew her face would likely be marked. She liked not having to be covered in makeup while the King was away.   
“I'm sorry my Lord,” Regina murmured to him.   
“You're so useless. Can't give me an heir and can't do anything. I should've known better than to listen to your mother,” the King said. Regina wished he didn't listen to her either.


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a really long time. Work has gotten in the way of everything. Just note I did this update over my phone so it may have more mistakes than normal. 
> 
> Again thanks for reading   
> Stephanie

It was late at night and Hawke could still hear the echo of the slap. It made her ears ring. How Snow didn't hear it is beyond her. Than again the girl could talk her own ear off. There are times she wished she was drowned as a baby if it meant not hearing the girl talk so much.   
Hawke took the yellowed piece of paper and began to write. Hopefully the Queen wouldn’t think of her stepping over the line. She made sure to write as clear as she could. Taking her time to ensure that the spelling was correct. Hopefully the handwriting was readable. 

The next night was a welcome home ball for the King and his daughter. Regina’s cheek ached from having to fake smile the whole night. The ring on Leo’s finger left a nice print this time. She was lucky that he didn't need his bed warmed by him that night but than again this was a new night. She may not end up so lucky.   
The young queen from herself on a quiet balcony. Just the hum of music can lightly be heard. She went from looking at the bright stars to looking down over the railing. Her apple tree looked strong. The moon light shined off the red skinned apples. It was her personal heaven. It made her relax.  
The Queen quickly turned when she heard clingy sounds of armor walking towards her.   
“Who goes there,” the Queen questioned. She stood up straighter. The armor got louder until they were standing in front of her. The armor bowed deeply from the wrist.   
“Well are you going to tell me” Regina asked. The guard simply opened a pocket on the belt and pulled a piece of paper out. Than the guard walked closer to the Queen and extant the paper toward her. Now the Queen noticed the gray eyes.   
“Lady Hawke,” she asked. The guard only nodded her head in agreement. Hawke pushed her hand forward. Regina found herself taking the paper. She looked at the guard and the paper.  
“Do I open it now,” she found herself asking. She doesn't need to ask. She a queen. The guard nodded yes.   
Regina opened the note and noticed it wasn't written by anyone with former training. The ink was blotchy in most areas. This was like a child did this. Now that she really started to read this she noticed the misspellings. Just common mistakes that beginners make. It was a list of ingredients for a simple healthing cream. Basic ingredients with easy instructions to follow.   
“Did you write this,” Regina asked. The guard nodded.   
“Why,” Regina couldn't help but ask. The guard just ran a hand over her own cheek. Regina found herself in shock. How could she know she questioned herself.   
“Who are you,” Regina asked. The guard said nothing just turned around and walked away. The armor clinging with every step. Regina couldn't stop staring at the messy handwriting.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok im bad a updates. Really bad. Pokemon Go kind of took over my life.   
> again if anything is badly misspelled or anything let me know. ill fix it asap.
> 
> thanks for reading   
> stephanie

A few nights has passed since Regina was alone with the mute knight. With time passing she found herself needing more information on her. She can’t help but wonder why would Leo pick this girl over a male knight. Leo wasn't known to allow women into high ranking positions. No something is to play here.   
Regina really wanted to know where the girl found the healthing cream from. It wasn't something normal people would know. She was truly surprised it worked as well it did. With the cool breeze of the night air it made it feel even better. Her magic felt a tug from her tree. Who dares pick an apple from her tree? She allowed her magic to shallow her from the inside and pictured her tree in front of her. When she opened her eyes she wasn't far from the large apple tree in the royal garden. She kept hidden in the shadows as she waited for her stomach to calm. Her teleportation has been becoming easier and less sickening.   
She saw the shine from the full moon off the knight’s armor. The knight had a short ponytail and shaved sides. They had a small knife in one hand and the apple in the other. They were slowly chewing into a cute slice of the red apple. On the knight’s lap laid what looked like a small snack. Regina felt herself getting closer the the daring knight that took an apple from her tree.   
The sound of leaves moving off to her side had her snap her head to the sound. She saw the Queen walking towards her and she quickly moved her small dinner from her lap to the side of the stood at attention and followed it by a bow.   
“Are you off duty for the night,” the Queen asked. It was Hawke’s eyes that kept Regina from becoming mad. Hawke’s eyes seem to shine even more in the bright moonlight. The knight nodded her head. Maybe Regina can get her answers somehow.  
“Than please relax. Continue to eat,” Regina said. The knight seemed unsure for a second. From little time she has spent with royals none have told her to relax. Not to unset the queen she did as she was told. She sat back down and grabbed the apple and knife. She doesn’t know why but she felt the need to share with the dark skinned woman. She cut a quarter of the apple off and simply offered it to the queen. It took Regina back. She took the slide from the out reached hand.  
“Thank you Lady Hawke,” Regina said. The knight just smiled and nodded. They sat together and just enjoyed the company. When Hawke was finished with the apple she laid the core down and picked the dinner roll. She broke it in half and offered it to the queen.  
“No thank you dear. You don't need to share your dinner with me,” the queen smiled at the kindness of the act. She felt that the knight wasn't just offering it to her because she was a queen. Hawke just simply smiled and nodded. Regina was starting to realize that she enjoyed seeing her smile.   
“I think I should be thanking you for that healthing cream. It has worked amazingly,” Regina said. The knight nodded without looking at her. The knight busied herself with making a small sandwich out of the meat, cheese and dinner roll. Hawke wanted nothing more than to keep staring at the beautiful queen and that was a dangerous thought to have.   
“Just to let you know. No one is allowed to pick from this tree but myself or father but because you helped me I’ll allow you to pick from my apple tree,” Regina said in a playful tone. She let out a giggle when the knight nearly dropped the filled dinner roll. Regina stood in front of the knight and laid her hand on a cheek of Hawke. The skin was full of warmth and maybe even magic.   
“Thank you Hawke,” the Queen whispered. She stared into the knight’s eyes for a second and turned away. Hawke watched her walk away. She still felt the warmness of the soft hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im super super sorry for the long wait. Between work and band ive been busy. Please forgive me for the wait.

Chapter 7

 

It had been a few months since the Queen saw the mute knight. Leo had to send her and a large group of the soldiers to the far east for the aid of King Jafar. The civil war in Agrabah started to affect the slave trade for Leo.  
The great hall had Leo on his throne with Regina sitting next to him. There were only two other knights on one knee in front of the king.   
“Captain Smith, has the situation with the petty war dealt with” the King asked the blond haired knight.   
“Yes my Lord. the rebels have been dealt with. Lucky we had Lady Hawke with or they would of had the King poisoned by a handmaiden. She even took a cut for me. I wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn't for her help my Lord.” the blond knight said.   
“That is a good thing than. Are there any dead” the king replied.   
“No my Lord.” the Captain replied.   
“Then you may leave. Lady Hawke go find Snow and stay with her. You still have a job to do,” and with a wave of his hand the two knights stood and left. Regina couldn't help but be relieved that the woman knight was still alive. 

It was late into the night when Regina felt the pull in her heart from her beloved tree. Someone took an apple from it. Regina couldn't help but smile a little in hoping that maybe it was her. It didn't take much thought for her body to transport itself close to the tree just out of view. Her heart sped up as she saw the lone knight sitting underneath her tree.  
When the knight heard the footsteps, she quickly stood holding her small dinner in her arms as she tried to bow in respect towards the young queen. Her lost her breath when she hear the small giggle from the queen as she waved the knight to stop.   
“Please don’t, Lady Hawke. Sit and eat your meal. Are you off duty” the Queen sat down. The knight just nodded her answer and sat next to the woman. Hawke picked the apple from the pile of food. She made quick work of cutting the apple in half a small folding knife. She offered the half to Regina and Regina couldn't help but take it.   
Regina enjoyed just sitting next to the knight and just watching her make small cheese sandwiches out of the day old bread and questionable cheese. She had to hold back the laugh when she noticed how Hawke almost missed her mouth with her water jug. Regina didn't realize just how that one moment would make her happy.   
“I guess watching Snow makes one just that hungry,” the queen joked. Hawke was happy to be sunburnt or she was afraid her blush would show. She just quickly took a large bit of the red apple and smiled.   
“At least slow down on the apple dear. It will taste better when you eat it slow,” Regina smiled. She noticed the redness creep on the back of Hawke’s neck just than.   
“You seem shy,” Regina couldn't help but tease. The knight coughed and looked down at her apple.  
“Why is that Lady Hawke,” Regina moved in closer. She knew this was a dangerous   
game to play. Anyone could see and they would both be dead but she couldn't stop   
herself. The knight just simply made eye contact. Regina laid her hand on the armored thigh. Hawke’s eyes moved away just long enough to check to make sure she really did have a hand on her thigh. She was sure the queen could hear her fast heart beat now. Hawke ran her eyes to the lip scar and wondered what it would be like to kiss it.   
“Do you wish to know about that scar,” Regina squeezed her hand on the warm thigh.   
The knight nodded slowly.   
“The King gave it to me a few months after we wed. He was angered that I was unable to   
carry a child but most would say that I fell and hit myself against something,” Regina looked away. She just couldn’t believe that she said that out loud. How is she able to trust this knight so easily. The knight frowned and looked down at the warm hand touching her. She took the hand in both of hers’ and gave a gentle squeeze.   
“You mustn’t tell anyone Hawke,” Regina whispered. The rubbing of calloused fingers across her knuckles was enough of an answer for her. Hawke slowly raised her head and simply nodded. Her chest burned with the desire to protect the beautiful woman at all cost.


	8. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocker I was able to update 2 days on a roll. I was able to write during work. Thanks for reading.

Meeting under the apple tree became a regular thing for the young queen and knight. The knight would quickly finish her dinner to enjoy half an apple with the beautiful queen. She would listen to childhood stories while holding hands with Regina. Regina never believed she would tell anyone about her true upbringings with her mother, Cora. She showed Hawke the scars that laid under her skin while Hawke showed small scars that laid over her own body. Whenever she told Hawke of something painful her mother did, Hawke would always whip away the fallen tear and bring her closer. She didn't even feel this safe with her father, Henry.   
It was nothing Hawke ever felt before. She never felt this feeling. This feeling of being light hearted towards another. To be in awe of this woman still wishing to live. Hawke always felt more need to protect Regina. She only hoped to never be caught. If they were caught, the Faths only knew what would happen to either of them. 

They were simply huddled together under the apple tree watching the stars and the night clouds blow past the bright full moon. It was a little chiller that night. Regina made Hawke remove her gloves to have some form of skin contact between them.  
“Are you joining in the tournament,” Regina whispered. She moved in closer. She could smell the forest on Hawke. The metal of the armor wasn't all that comfortable but it was worth it to have Hawke shielding her from the cold winds. She felt Hawke shake her head. No.   
“I would of thought you would want to get away from Snow. Being the White Champion would free you of her,” Regina looked up smiling. Hawke just silently laughed. She would be rid of falling the girl but sadly it won’t happen.   
“I wonder why,” Regina felt herself say out loud before she could stop herself. Hawke took a shaky breath.  
“Slave,” Hawke barely got out. It was a harsh and dry voice. Regina pulled away quickly. Her eyes were wide in shock. She questioned herself if she truly was insane now.  
“Did you just speak,” Regina asked. She truly must be losing her mind.   
“Yes,” Hawke replied. It almost sounded painful to get the word out but it made Regina want to hear more. Regina pushed forward and cupped the knight’s face in her hands. She couldn't help but wear the biggest smile Hawke ever saw.   
“You can talk,” Regina whispered. Hawke just smiled and nodded. Regina couldn't believe it. She could only hope for the girl to have a voice.   
“I’m a slave,” Hawke’s speech was still scratchy. That shook Regina out of her state. Her mind went racing with the new piece to the puzzle.   
“How did a female slave become a knight? Leo wouldn’t want a woman in his army let alone one that is or was a slave,” Regina quickly said. She still had her hands on the warm and scarred cheeks. She couldn't find it in herself to pull away.   
Hawke just sat still for a few moments. She wasn't sure how to word it. She just looked down at her lap. The motion of Regina forcing her to look at at her was what made her say it.   
“Bastard,” Hawke said. She only hoped she mouthed it right. Her speech was still harsh even after all the years secretly practicing. Regina went through many facial emotions all at once that it confused Hawke.   
“You’re the King’s bastard,” Regina asked. Hawke just nodded her head.   
“Eva must of been alive when you were born,” Regina said.   
“Yes,” Hawke said. Regina find herself loving that sound.   
“Can I ask why you never talk,” Regina asked. “You don't have to tell me if you don't feel it,” Regina quickly added. Hawke just took Regina’s hands off her face and brought them to her lap again.   
“Easy to hear when silent,” Hawke replied.   
“Yes it is. Does Snow know of this,” Regina asked.  
“No. Won’t tell. Can’t tell no one, please,” Hawke asked. She knew deep down she could trust Regina.  
“Never. I promise you that,” Regina simply huddled into the armored arm. Regina knew that she would be dreaming of the broken voice later that night.


	9. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are having a great labor day.

     The finally touches on the tournament were on their way. It was mostly to give the commoners some form of entertainment. Regina hated it. It made Snow just that more closer to death. Regina truly didn't understand how Hawke didn't drown her yet. The young girl was nothing but a ball of energy. Hawke just will simply follow the girl. Faths bless her for it.

     The King was more aggressive during hosted events. It made Regina having to wear gowns that covered everything from the neck down. It made the afternoon heat unbarable. The healthing cream could only do so much and at this point she has no idea how she gets out of bed but it helps that there is a chance to see Hawke.

 

     Regina met the knight with apple in hand already. Hawke just simply took her helmet off and sat down next to the Queen. The knight took a small folding knife out of her pocket and handed it off to Regina for her to cut the apple in half. Hawke busied herself with the fresh meat pie she was able to steal from the kitchens while Regina took slow, small bites of the halved red apple. The knight took a long drink out of her water canteen and passed it off to the queen. If this was anyone else Regina would've been disgusted but she just smiled and drank.

     “I have this for you,” Hawke whispered at the queen. She unhooked a large size pouch from her hip and simply handed it to Regina. Regina felt her heart beat faster by just hearing the scratchy and itchy voice. She landed the water down between them and took the pouch. Once opening it, she noticed several small potion bottles. She gave a questioning look towards the knight.

     “For pain,” Hawke simply said. Regina sank her shoulders at that. How could she even know?

     “You made these for me,” Regina asked. She couldn't take her eyes off the bottles.

     “Yes. They taste very bad. Sorry,” Hawke replied. She wasn't sure if she overstepped with the young queen.

     “But why make them for me,” Regina asked.

     “Care for you. Need you happy,” Hawke murmured out. Regina finally looked up from the bag and felt her eyes water.

     “No one has ever been this kind to me since being here,” Regina said. She pulled the bag closer to her body. “Thank you, Hawke,” Regina felt the tears fall. Hawke was ready to wipe away the tears with a bare hand.

     Regina laid the pouch next to her to grab ahold of Hawkes’s hands. Than to the surprise of them both, Regina moved forward and kissed Hawke. Hawke took a second to realize a kiss was happening before she kissed back. It was a sweet kiss. Hawke wasn't sure how the kissing thing worked since it was her first but if this was the feeling one gets from a simply kiss, she was surely going to do it again with this woman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to try and update regularly. So for that I am sorry.

Hawke found herself unable to visit the queen at night for the next few days. Snow felt that she needed to be chased all over the castle grounds and that a few knights had to take off for wives giving birth. She is happy that there is new life in the world but did Snow really need all that energy?   
Regina felt the tug in her heart when the knight was unable to meet. She was anger the first two nights she was stood up but after hearing about the additions to some knights families, she relaxed at the thought. She only wished they would cross paths more. It is becoming harder to not be near. The was still over the moon about the kiss and still felt that maybe she stepped over the line.  
Regina was even more happy knowing that her father was visiting for the tournament. She did have her moments when she truly blamed that man for never stepping up for her but she could never stop loving him. He was just a little piece of home that she missed.   
With the stresses of the tournament just around the corner, Leo became even more violent. Regina was starting to find it harder to even get from his chambers to her own. Just breathing became a chore. She only hoped her father wouldn’t notice. She didn't need him to try to start something against the King and end up hurt.   
It was just a few days before the games, that Snow opened her mouth during breakfast.   
“Daddy, why isn’t Hawke in the games? I think she would make a great champion,” Snow asked the king. Hawke felt her body tense at this spotlight on her. Leo’s mouth twitched at the question.  
“Because my love, she is your personal knight. She will only fight for you,” the King answered. Hawke would rather the girl die before dropping a drop of blood.  
“But Daddy she should be protecting the whole kingdom! i want her to fight in the games,” Snow demanded. This was one of the many reasons why Hawke was glad to be mute. SHe can only think of the lashes she would get if the king thought this was her idea.  
“Sweetheart, please she can’t do both,” the king tried reasoning with Snow.   
“Daddy I’ll find someone new. I want Hawke to fight,” Snow yelled. Regina could see the veins popping out of the king’s neck. Leo took a deep breath to keep calm and just agreed to his daughter’s demain. He could never say no to her.   
Hawke felt really uncomfortable now. She had a feeling she was to be punished for this. She wished Regina never saved her that day.   
Regina wished she let her fall off that house that day. Throwing Hawke into that kind of danger. She just wished Leo would let Hawke off the hook. She could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also can we talk about how proud I am of my Chicago Cubs this season


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was able tp update yet again tonight.

Even if Hawke could barely move her upper body from the healing lashes and had not sleep in the past two days, she still made her way to the apple tree. She needed to see her queen. explain that this wasn't her idea at all. She had no idea why Snow wanted this. It took a lot of energy to not moan out in pain while she sat down. She didn't even bring a late night snack. She just hoped to see the beautiful woman tonight before the games.   
Regina was just getting herself ready for bed when she felt the pull of her heart. She couldn't help but smile brightly. She barely had time to think and her body was covered in the purple smoke. She quickly made her way over the the armored knight.   
“Lady Hawke,” Regina whispered out. The knight turned to smile but the movement caused the armor on her back to rub wrong. Regina didn't miss the flinch the knight did and quickly made her way next to her.   
“What is wrong Hawke,” the queen asked. She grabbed the bare skinned hands into her own. Hawke couldn't bare look the queen in the eyes. She was not sure how she will react. She didn't want to cause trouble.   
“Tell me, please,” Regina squeezed the rough hands. Hawke still remained still and mute. She wouldn't look Regina in the eyes. She felt a smooth warm hand on her cheek, forcing her to look into the deep brown eyes. She worry across Regina’s face made Hawke’s heart ache. She didn't realize just how much she missed the woman.  
“Please,” Regina found herself begging at this point. Hawke took a deep breath in that ended up being a mistake because it caused more pain than anything.   
“Punishment,” Hawke’s mouth was dry. It cracked and just sounded painful to form a simply word. Regina’s face went through many emotions all at once that Hawke wasn't sure how to react. Regina wasn't sure if she should be beyond pissed or beyond worried. on one hand she want to let her magic control her and let her hurt whoever did this. But on the other hand she wanted nothing more than to try and heal whatever Hawke needed. It took a few seconds for her to even form words. All she could do was lean in and give a simple kiss. It was a quick kiss, the lips barely touching.   
“Who and why,” Regina asked. Hawke was still stuck on the kiss and how it felt that she didn't hear the questions. She just sat there with a small smile while turning beet red. It took a few seconds for Regina to realized that Hawke wasn't with her anymore and just smiled. How a simple kiss can side track someone so easily is beyond her.   
“Hawke,” Regina giggled. Hawke snapped out of the spell and somehow managed to blush even harder. She did somehow managed a murmured yes to the queen.  
“I asked who and why, my dear,” Regina said. The smile fell from both faces. Hawke simply took the queen’s hand off she face and cupped both of the hands in her.   
“I….. slave. Should not be in game. King think I want it. I don’t…...Believe me,” Hawke’s broken speech ended with Regina’s magic wanting to force itself from under her skin.   
“Where are you hurt,” Regina asked.  
“Back,” Hawke replied. Regina wanted to hurt that man. Just whip him to death and bring him back and do it all over again.   
“How many,” Regina felt the need to know.   
“Thirteen, I think,” Hawke said. Regina wished she knew healing magic.  
“I’m so sorry, Hawke,” Regina choked out. she was trying so hard to not cry.  
“I...Okay,” Hawke smiled down at Regina.   
“Is there anything i can do,” Regina asked.   
“Share apple with me,” Hawke asked. Regina let out a choke sob and smiled. It was Hawke’s turn to turn and share a loving kiss. It was much longer than the first and much more emotional. So Regina just nodded, stood up and looked for the biggest, brightest red apple she could share with the knight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was somehow able to upload many chapters today without my note 7 blowing up. :D yay me

Her body was tense knowing about what tomorrow will bring. Hawke knew not to be nervous about the games. she had doubt of her fighting ability but was not sure of how the King will handle things. He will either kill her for winning or kill her for loosing. it was hard to read him at times. Another problem was that fact her back wasn't completely healed. She was still trying to fight off the higher temperature that was a sure sign of infection. 

She wasn't planning on meeting the queen tonight. Faths know she needs the rest but she would rather go without. The cold of the night air was welcomed also.

Regina quickly made her way to the knight. She hoped to see Hawke that night. SHe couldn't help but be worried for what the morning will bring. The stories from the others she hears give her peace in mind that Hawke will win but still own the Faths will truly know what it to happen. 

“We are not sitting tonight,” Regina asked. The knight was staring off at the half moon, holding her helmet. Hawke just turned and nodded. She had a feeling if she sat down she may not get back up.

“Can’t be long,” Hawke cracked voice said. Regina just took the helmet from the knight’s hands to give it a closer look. it was a piece of art. the silver was just as bright as the a full moon and the carving were unbelieveable. The fur of the mane of the lion most of took someone months to just get right. 

“Are you nervous for tomorrow, dear,” Regina looked up at the tall knight. The knight let off a quiet laugh and cockly smiled. 

“Of course not. How silly of me to question,” Regina smiled brightly. 

“I shall win,” Hawke stated. She will win for her queen. that she can promise.

“Than good. I will not have my knight loose to these children with swords,” Regina almost had to jump to reach Hawke’s cheek to kiss it. It was warm. A little to warm for Regina’s taste. 

“Hawke are you sick,” the queen question. The flinch that came from Hawke confirmed it. 

“Why didn't you tell me? I would of had a healer look at you,” Regina said.

“I am fine. Think it’s in...fect...infect..” Hawke just couldn't get that damn word out. Regina gave a pained looked.

“Please no worry, Gina,” Hawke said. She moved closer to Regina in hopes to calm her. She took the helmet that Regina still held and sat it down near them. Just as quickly she gather Regina in her arms and held her. Regina couldn't help but lay her head on the cool metal plated shoulder and wrap her arms around Hawke’s waist, careful where she placed her hands on the lower part of her back. Regina just closed her eyes and relaxed. The knight smelled like the forest by her old home. It was only than did she reason Hawke said her name. 

“How can I not care for you my dear,” Regina whispered into Hawke’s neck. 

“I be fine,” Hawke said. She gave a light kiss to Regina’s forehead.

“Are you seeing a healer,” Regina questioned.

“I healer. I taking things to help. No worry,” Hawke said. Regina looked up and only saw Hawke smiling down at her. 

“I can't help but worry for you. Don't tell your Queen what to do,” Regina joked. Hawke just silently laughed. 

“Yes, highness,” Hawke said back. Regina got on her tiptoes to kiss the woman. The kiss was simple enough. Than it started to become more heated. With Regina biting Hawkes bottom lip to gain access and Hawke unable to say no. At this point Hawke had no idea what she was doing but from Regina squeezing around her wrist and making noises, she would only have to guess she wasn't completely fucking this up. 

The kiss went on long enough for them to break away out of Breath. Hawke couldn't help but kiss the scar on Regina’s lip quickly. She would be a liar if she said she never dreamed of doing it. Regina gave a kiss back before resting against the metal shoulder again. She needed to calm down. 

“Please be ok, I can't lose you Hawke,” Regina whispered. 

“I will. I promise. Must protect you, Gina,” Hawke said. And Regina truly believed her knight.


	13. thirdteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with chapters are a hell of a lot easier having a keyboard thats bluetooth and it connects to my over heating note 7. 
> 
> Since im not a writer by any means dont judge too hard.

The games brought maybe from all over the kingdom and then some. The streets were filled with excitement. It wasn't everyday that a new champion was crowned. The three day Event had only sixteen fights and by day three only one can become the white champion. 

To say that Hawke wasn't a little nervous, would be a lie. She wasn't at 100% health as it was. Most of the men that were fighting wouldn't be a problem. Most of them Hawke already sparred with many times. The only one she was truly worried about with be the Captain of the Guard that was a force. The man was truly a mountain. Just a man that was all power. The was a reason the King took him everywhere with him. 

It must of shocked everyone in the crowd to hear that a woman was to try for the title. The crowd were mixed on the notion, but Hawke really didn't care. She just needed to worry about not getting killed. 

Hawke ended up being fourth in the group of fighters that day. She ended up being against Graham, the kingdom’s Huntsman. The man was light on his toes and as quick as a ghost. The few run-ins Hawke had with the man was always nice. He was almost a quiet as she was. When being paired with one another Graham only asked to not be hurt to badly. It seemed he was only trying out because he lost a poker bet at the local pub. 

The fight itself wasn't very low. It was mostly Graham blocking hits from Hawke. Even then he felt the woman wasn't giving him the most of the power behind her blows. It was almost like she was just toying with him. Maybe to draw out the fight longer than needed or to just make him feel better. The man would rather have his bow than the long sword he could barely block with. After a few minutes of trying not to get a hand or head cut off that Hawke finally went in for the win by simply disarming the Huntsman and knocked him onto his back. It was so quick, he wasn't sure that was looking at the sky until a very pointy end of a very sharp sword was at his nose. The man just laughed at the lose and quickly Announced that Hawke won this time. The woman quickly removed the sword from the man’s face and offered a hand. Graham took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. 

Snow was beyond happy that her knight won. Regina was just happy she wasn't hurt and the King didn't look all the happy. Both of the fighters on the field bowed towards the royal family in respect. The fighters waved at the many people in the crowd cheering them on. 

“It seems they love you now, Lady Hawke,” Graham said. Hawke just smiled and nodded. She realized that she can hopefully work that to her Favor.


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me on this. Im not a very good writer. Putting thoughts into words isnt something im known for. i did try and write a more detailed fight scene this time around.
> 
>  
> 
> update on my phone. it will not blow up anymore. Finally have my note7 2.0.

It felt like no time passed between day one and day two of the games. Graham somehow talked Hawke into visiting a local pub and had a few pints of beer. She was not only still sore from her back but now a little hungover. She could curse the Huntsman for the free beer. 

Regina was a little disappointed to not see Hawke that night. She heard that the knight went on a wild party night at a pub with a few ladies from the Servants. The knight has started to form a fan club around her. Regina would deny it was jealousy. 

Hawke wasn't sure how she should feel about fighting against Lancelot. They have fought side by side for some time and knows how one fights. He was a good man, with a heart of gold. That's why Hawke felt that if she lost against him, that it would be a respected lost to her. He could make a Champion for the White Kingdom proud. 

Snow could barely sit still. She lived for watching fights. Her Father felt it wasn't lady like but she knew if she begged enough she had got her way. She couldn't understand why her step-mother seemed bored. How she wished to learn to fight but no matter how much begging her father always said no.

It was hot today. It felt like the sun was only a few feet away. Hawke felt herself already dripping with sweat and she has barely moved. She really regretted those drinks from last night. At least Lancelot isn’t taking this as serious as some are. The man wasn't out for blood. It was going to be like any other spar. 

The dark skinned knight used a shield and short sword to fight. Hawke has seen the knight push many men with an inhuman force with that very shield. It could easily be a one hit knock out if she was just a second too slow. 

That's how the two knights ended up circling each other in the ring. Sizing up one another. Lancelot charged first, striking down with his sword that was blocked by the heavy long sword that Hawke used. The sword gave incredible reach but with that it made Hawke slower from the weight. Lancelot knew of that weakness and used it well. Even though Hawke was able to block the shield that came crashing into her, she barely had the time to kill the sharp blade from touching her armored chest. 

Hawke simply allowed the man to keep charging her. He will wear himself out soon. His attacks were becoming less and less powerful and all Hawke had to do was wait for a perfect moment to land a hit. It came to her by blocking the sword that was aimed for her side. She quickly grabbed the arm and slammed the flat of her long sword into his shield shoulder. It caused the man to lose balance and fall to the ground. The point of the long sword at his nose caused him to laugh and yield. Hawke simply nodded and lowered her sword. She helped the man up from the ground and shook hands.

Regina was grateful for Hawke not getting hurt. Snow was beyond happy. Leo gave a fake smile and congregated the knight on the win.


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Again thanks for reading

Hawke somehow had the energy to steal a few bread rolls and jam from the kitchen and make it out to the apple tree that night. She really wanted to get out of the armor and give her back a break. Some of the whip marks keep reopening. She doesn’t think she has a white shirt that isn’t red. She made it to the tree without even thinking about it. She also didn't notice right away that not only was the young queen already sitting under the tree but so was the woman’s father. Before Hawke could quickly turn away she was noticed by the pair. Hawke quickly bowed towards the pair in respect. 

“Daddy, this is Lady Hawke. Hawke this is my father, Henry,” Regina smiled towards her father.   
“The woman knight that i keep hearing about. It is lovely to finally met you dear,” Henry said. Hawke bowed her head in reply. Before Hawke could think of a plan, Regina was telling the woman to eat her dinner with them, with Henry all too happy to agree with her. Hawke took a second to move towards the part. She ended up next to Regina and went to work on her bread rolls. 

“Lady Hawke, I must say I haven't seen a fighter like you before. I do enjoy watching you almost toy with your Opponent. It makes me miss the days when I was just a young man learning to fight,” Henry said. He had nothing but a smile on his face and in his voice. He took notice of how close the two women were to each other. He knows how Regina is towards most people. She was never this relaxed. The knight simply smiled at the older man. Regina could only roll her eyes. 

“It's been awhile since I held a sword but I wouldn't mind a spar,” Henry joked. 

“Daddy, no you’ll get hurt,” Regina said. Hawke shock her head and smiled. 

“I think I’ll be fine dear. I’m sure she can go easy on a poor old man like me, right Lady Hawke? Why can’t I have any fun, Regina,” Henry asked. Hawke nodded her head in agreement with the man. 

“Fine but if you get hurt no running to me about it,” Regina replied, “And if he gets hurt, Hawke, you won’t like me Angry,” she added. She stared Hawke down but Hawke just smiled even more. She quickly looked away though. She shouldn't stare with her father right there. 

“When she becomes Champion, than we can have a round,” Henry said. 

“You think she will win,” Regina asked.

“Yes I do and you better win. I have a few gold coins on you winning,” Henry winked. 

“Daddy,” Regina truly couldn’t believe her father sometimes. Hawke just smiled and nodded her head towards the man. Henry couldn’t help but notice the smile on his daughter’s face. He hasn't seen it that bright since she was starting her riding lessons as a child. 

“Well, I need all the rest I can if I plan on having a chance fighting against Hawke dear,” Henry stood up. He felt the need to leave to the two women alone. 

“Daddy, let me walk you to your room at least,” Regina said. 

“No dear. You stand, I’ll be fine getting back,” Henry said. The father and daughter hugged and said their goodnights. Hawke sat back down and let them have their Privacy. 

Regina watched her father walk away before joining Hawke again. She stood in front of the knight and asked her to stand. Hawke did as she was told. 

“Do you trust me, Hawke,” Regina asked. She took a hold of the scared naked hands. 

“Yes,” Hawke whispered out. Regina just hummed. She stepped even closer to the tall knight. 

“You must not tell anyone Hawke,” Regina said. Hawke nodded but gave a confused look. 

“Just hang on to me and I'll just show you,” Regina said. She’s never done this with another person with her. She allowed her magic to consume her and Hawke. She opened her eyes to see her bed chambers and Hawke looking a little green in the face. 

“The feeling will be over in a second dear,” Regina said. It took a full minute for Hawke to realize what just happened.

“Magic,” Hawke questioned. She truly felt like puking up those dinner rolls. 

“Yes, I’ve been learn to control my magic. No one but my teacher knows,” Regina said. 

“I won’t tell. I Promise, Gina,” Hawke couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe how amazed she was of this woman. 

“Thank you Hawke,” Regina couldn't help but wrapped her arms around the knight and kiss her.


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really bad at updating huh? Sorry life has gotten in the way a lot the past few months. To those that have waited thank you. Also to those that have commented thank you. I forget that I can reply to comments on here.

Hawke woke up refreshed. Her back finally healed throughout the night thanks to whatever Regina gave her to drink. She truly hasn’t felt like this before. This feeling of some kind of happiness maybe? Hawke wasn't sure how to even put her feelings into words. 

Graham came bringing food and water before the next fights were to start. He helped the lady knight ensure that everything with her armor and weapons were battle ready. He truly started to feel like a friendship was forming between the two. 

“I heard you were fighting Hook today,” Graham said. He had a shining cloth to Hawke’s helmet.   
Hawke simply nodded. She heard a handmaid whispering it to someone in the kitchen.   
“I know you’ll win but maybe make him work for it.” Graham said. Hawke raised her brow at that.   
“He is an asshole. He wanted to kill one of my wolfs for his fur and almost did if it wasn't for Lancelot.” Graham said. He handed Hawke her shining helmet. Hawke nodded and Graham knew she would make it hurt. 

Hawke’s fight was the first of the day. It felt like it was the hottest day of the year. Hawke truly didn't think one could sweat as much but she was drowning in it. Thank the Faiths for Graham forcing all the water down her throat. 

 

She paid little to what the King had to say to his people as she waited in the fighting ring with the one handed wonder. Hook wore little armor. Just to cover his chest and shins. It was a little surprising to see him here. She thought he was more of a sea and ocean kind of man. She knew she had to be on her best game with him. He didn't get this far by being a half assed fighter. No one should be fooled by the silver metal hand. He is a fierce fighter. He will not be an easy win thats for sure. 

 

Hawke wasn't sure where the time went but the next thing that is happening is swords being drawn. They were sizing each other up. Hook knew better than to go in without thought. He watched all of her fights so far. He knew this woman was underrated by most and that was a downfall. She was fully trained. This woman was the lion and he felt like the prey. She was waiting for the best time to go in for the kill. 

Hawke felt the need to make the first move. It was mostly to poke the fire. He didn't fall for attack. He moved swiftly out of the way of the sharp sword. He still kept his sword pointed toward the woman. He smiled at her. 

 

“Come now Lady Hawke, I expected better from you,” Hook taunted. Hawke wouldn't fall for that he knew, but the crowd would love it. And they did. It caused Hawke to attack again with more force and speed. Hook blocked it but the force of it shock him a little. She was stronger than she looked. He had a feeling that wasn't her full strength. Before he could finish his next thought another strong swing of the woman’s sword came flying in towards his metal hand. He blocked it but the force of that hit was even more powerful than before and it caused him to step back. Hawke kept that force as the swords connected and pushed into the man. He held his ground and pushed back. Hawke took the step back as if she wouldn't be able to keep hold of that connection. Hook fell for it. He came in charging with speed she wasn't sure he had. The end of his sword almost connecting to her open side. He truly thought his sword would be cutting into flesh but the next thing he knew what was happening was that his arm was being pulled forward and an elbow was snapping his face to the other side. He doesn't remember hitting the ground let alone being dragged out of the ring into the medbay with missing teeth and a broken nose. 

Hawke couldn't help but smile down at the man. The force of her hit had him spin around to have him face first into the hot sand. She couldn't help the breathless laugh when she saw the teeth. 

Hawke simply turned towards the King and bowed in respect. The crowds were loud with laughter that Hawke could barely here the King say she was the winner. Snow was clapping so hard Hawke was sure her hands would be bruised. It took all of Hawke’s strength to not stare at the beautiful Queen.


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i am a crapy human being for waiting this long to update. im sorry. im starting to sound like a record. thanks to all those that have been waiting for an update. hopefully i update soon.

Hawke had Snow duty the second the fight was over. She truly wished to go wash up in a near by steam and relax but Snow wished to talk on and on about the fight. Hawke couldn't believe how much the girl could talk without taking a breath. She felt disappointed that she wasn't killed really. Snow’s talking was turning into a slow painfully death. 

Hawke finally got away from the girl. She sagged against a cool brick wall of the castle to rest. She didn't hear Henry approach, let alone call out her name. She was finally shaken out of her day dream when Henry gave a chuckle. Hawke quickly straightened her back from the wall and bowed to the man. She felt her face flush from embarrassment. The man just waved her off and smiled. 

“Relax Lady Hawke. I wish to ask if you would give this old man company back to my room,” he asked with arm out. Hawke nodded her head and took the arm. 

The walk to his room was a slow paced one. Henry talked about many things. He thanked her for winning. He won a good amount of gold from the fight. He had her promise not to tell Regina though. He wasn't looking for a early death. When they finally got to the man’s room he asked if she would come inside for a moment. 

Hawke stood in the middle of the living space Henry had. The old man was gathering a couple glasses of water and handed Hawke a glass. She nodded in thanks and drank it slow to not look like a Savage.

“I wish to ask you of something,” the man finally broke the silence. Hawke nodded.  
“I know you and Regina have become friends. Believe I am beyond happy. I know she is…..,” Henry looked down and sadness flashed across his face. Hawke could only nod in agreement.  
“That being said, I believe we have a common goal. To protect her. Now I messed up when I didn't stop this marriage from happening. You see my wife was a woman that one didn't disagree with. And because of that I have been a coward when it came to protecting her,” Henry said. Hawke simply laid a hand on the older man’s shoulder in reassurance. He smiled a sad smile.  
“I ask of you to help me with something. The King must be dealt with,” Hawke saw the smile on Henry’s face harden into stone when he said it. She gave a small squeeze of her hand and nodded in agreement.  
“Thank you Lady Hawke,” Henry felt relief wash over him.  
“Well..welcome,” Hawke whispered out. She gave a laugh when she watched Henry’s eyes pop out.  
“You speak,” Henry asked. Hawke nodded.  
“Does anyone else know you can,” Henry asked again.  
“Re…. Re…. Gina,” Hawke replied. Henry smile.  
“Well than, don't tell her we had this little talk. I don't need her to worry about anything.” Henry felt for the first time that he maybe able to be the father Regina deserved if Hawke were to help with this plan. Hawke nodded in agreement. No if something were to happen and they were caught, neither would want Regina to get caught in it.  
“Now go rest Lady Hawke. You will need it.” Henry said.


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank those who leave comments and kudos. they really do help. makes me feel like a real writer lol 
> 
> anyway if there are mistakes throw them my way so i can fix 
> 
> thanks again for sticking around.

Hawke sadly didn’t get to see the queen that night. She never showed up to the apple tree. She even picked a few extra apples just in case she didn't feel the magic from the pull. Hawke still wasn't sure how it worked but Regina said she could feel it. Her not showing up worried Hawke. She hoped that what she was thinking wasn't true. The King would of been to drunk to do anything tonight. 

The morning came to quickly. Regina didn't think she felt this much pain before. She barely remembers getting back to her room. Her body was covered in black and blue bruises. A few potions will due.

Hawke was awakened by the Huntsman again. He was taking care of her every need. It felt off to have a helping hand. She was happy for his help. Her mind couldn't keep off the fact that she didn't see Regina last night. It made sleep hard.

It seemed like the whole forest was in the White Kingdom for this fight. Some were even saying it was the fight of all time. A female Knight and The Dragon Killer. It was unheard of that a female be a knight and now she’s just one fight away from becoming the Champion. It won’t an easy fight. No, a man doesn’t get a nickname like “Dragon Killer” for being a simple guardsmen. 

There's a reason why many believe dragons are just a bedtime story. The stories go that the mountain of a man murdered over 20 dragons by himself alone. Hawke could believe the count of the kills but not the single handly fantasy. There was a trail of blood to his victories. The man made her blood boil. She never believed in killing magical creatures. They are just as important as human life, Hawke always thought. From what she read in books, they were peaceful until provoked. Some accounts even say they protected the nearby village as long as they were left alone. She had a feeling the dragons were just game for the King. All magical creatures or anything with magic were a sport for the King. Hawke could only hope he never finds out about Regina.


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say sorry enough for being really bad at updating. Between life and just not feeling the words to write it got hard. I'm not gonna promise that I'll update soon. If you are still reading this thank you thank you thank you thank you

It was ungodly hot. Hawke felt like she took a drip in the river with the amount of sweat that was pouring off her. A small part of her really wanted to just fight with no armor at all. Hawke had Snow duty before the fight and even though Snow kept wishing for her to win, she felt that the girl wanted to work her to lose. Maybe death from the Dragon would be less painful that hearing Snow talk.

Regina was a nervous mess. She overheard the King’s orders. He wanted Hawke dead and he wanted the Dragon KIller to turn it into a show. She heard the laughter from the men. Regina was already nauseous from the death warrant but it was the King confirming the hand of Snow’s to the Dragon Killer that did it in.   
Hawke only had a few minutes to herself before the Huntsman came to fitch her. He took over Snow duty for her and she couldn’t be anymore grateful. She only had enough time to eat and sit down for a few minutes before the fight. It was to her surprise when she walked into her small room when she saw Henry sitting at the small writing table.  
“Regina would of given this to you herself but the poor thing is running all over the place,” Henry said. He pointed to the stack of small sandwiches, jug of water and a bright red apple. He moved from the chair to allow Hawke to sit and she smiled her thanks to the man. She didn’t sit down right away though. She went towards the other side of the room and moved a small piece of paneling of the wall. She took a small coin purse from inside and quickly put the paneling. She walked back to Henry and held out the coin purse. He took it with a questioning look.  
“Go to K…..King Jafar. Tell hhhhim I need help. What he needs to know. He will help,” Hawke said. Henry opened the opened the purse to find large coin. It was made of bright yellow gold. The designs were beautiful. The cobra was finely detailed on both sides. He couldn’t understand the Arabic that was written over it but he knew what the coin meant. It meant the King owed Hawke a debt. He’s never seen one but he’s read even about them to know this wasn’t something that was handed out freely.   
“How did you get this,” Henry asked.   
“Saved his da...da...daughter,” Hawke replied.   
“Are you sure he will help,” Henry asked. Hawke nodded her head. She knew it was a fact he will help. She quickly went to her desk to work on the lunch he brought.   
Hawke went into more details as best as she could in between bites and sips of her lunch. That when she saved the girl from a kidnapping, that the King wished to buy her freedom and allow her to join his ranks.Hawke’s master wouldn’t allow it. The King at night came to her with the coin and told her that if she was even in need to get the coin to him and he will help. Henry would simply nod along with the story.   
The stack of sandwiches were gone and the water wasn’t far behind when Hawke got to the apple. She took a small knife and cut the apple in half. She offered one half to Henry and he took it and bite his thanks.   
He truly hoped King Jafar will have something to help.


	20. Chapter 20

The fresh set of underclothes did help. Sadly Hawke knew it wouldn’t last long. She could feel the dampness start to set in. If it wasn’t for the Huntsman, she would of been doing this match in no armor at all. Than again the armor she does have on will be little good to her if the Dragon did get a hit in.   
The King frowned at the sun. It only seemed to get hotter as the crowds began to fill in. The smell also got worse. It will be worth it in the end once that thing was dealt with. How he wishes he would drown the thing in a river years ago. The Dragon was a good choose for the kingdom.   
The kingdom was split on who they wanted to win. Some felt the Dragon Slayer win but mostly for the fact he was a towering beast of a man. The others wished the first female knight would win. The king wasn’t happy about the small uprising she was causing. Women in the kingdom were thinking to much for the King’s liking. Those enslaved wanted the female knight to win also.   
Publicly Regina would say the Dragon should win. Behind closed doors, she wanted Hawke to cut the man’s head clean off his shoulders. She also knew that there was more to this fight than being told. She hear the King give the Dragon Snow’s hand. The King gave a child’s hand off to a monster. She hoped Hawke would keep Snow from having to live the same life that she does. Even if she hated the child, no child should have to live this way. Snow wouldn’t shut up about having the knight win. The girl wanted her to win and hoped that would allow her to learn to fight. Her father would never allow her to touch a sword but maybe if the kingdom’s champain was a female he could change his mind.   
Once the area was filled to the max the King stood from his throne. He gave a wave of his hand and everyone silenced.   
“Welcome my friends to this joyce day. Today is the finally day to find our new White Champain. Now I won’t bore you all with a long speech. I can’t wait any longer for this fight just as much as you can. I can tell you this, this fight will go down in history as one of the greatest any of us has seen. Our finalist are our one of our knights, Lady Hawke. The other is a dear friend of mine, the Dragon Slayer!” The King yelled over the roar of the kingdom. Hawke and the Dragon bowed towards the King and to each other. 

The Dragon had his armor made of the skins of past killed dragons from over the years. His helmet held the sulk and horns of a dragon. Just the look of the armor of the man made Hawke’s anger rise. She never understood how anyone could kill an magical animal with such ease. The large war hammer the Dragon used was a thing to fear. It was almost taller than her. It was made with both metal and parts of dragon bone. The bone made it lightweight but stronger than the metal she held. She’s seen it in action. One simple hit killed men. She only hoped she shield and sword would be enough. It had to be enough because she had a gut feeling this could be the last time she could be alive again.


	21. Chapter 21

The Dragon Slayer dragged his hammer with his left hand behind him in the dirt as he entered the ring. He gave a swing and gave a hold of it with his right. The mighty hammer was fairly lightweight but it was strong. He truly couldn’t wait slam his hammer into this woman’s head. His hammer always looked nice dripping in blood.

Hawke wouldn’t lie to herself that she felt uncomfortable with the odds. She’s fraught men twice her size many times without breaking a sweat but none of them ever killed dragons by themselves. The man’s size didn’t keep him from being fast swing. She’s worried about the speeded of the swing. She knows that one hit could end everything. She felt like the underdog in this fight. She also knew that is she didn’t win this fight it will be her last. The Dragon and most likely the King wouldn’t allow that to happen.

Hawke rounded her shoulders and took her stance. It felt relaxing to be hiding behind her shield and bringing her sword up. She learned early on to keep her breathing standy.

Hawke’s one wish did come true. She did not want to make the first move. He roared at full speed towards her with the war hammer swinging. She was in awe at the speed the large man could move. She barely moved in time from the swing. It was the push of the gloved hand that pushed her onto her back that did surprise her. She rolled away in time when the hammer came falling near her head. The ground shock at the impact. Hawke quickly got to her feet to gain more distance between the two fighters. The hit to her chest left her gasping for air. Her chest plate bent in the middle. With little time to catch her breath, she was dodging the large hammer again. Lucky with no large fist hitting. Her plan was to hopefully tire him out to the point he makes a mistake. She hoped but with the speed of his swings not slowing down it was becoming hopeless.

Hawke was covered in dirt and sweat. The rolling around to avoid getting hit was starting to take its toll on her. The heat wasn’t helping. The eyes burned from the sweat. Her foot gets catch in an area the hammer impacted and she slipped causing the hammer to hit her shield. Hawke found herself spin and land face first into the dirt ground. Her whole left arm to her shoulder felt on fire from pain. Her shield was nowhere near her. The blow ripped the leather strips clean off the shield. She felt her body crawling away before her mind registered what was happening. The impact from the hammer blew rocks and dirt into the air.

Hawke had just enough time to get to her feet to jump to the side from the grip of the Dragons hand. She turned on towards him and swung down as hard as she could of her sword. The scream that came from the man’s mouth shook her to her core. The Dragon’s right hand laying on the ground. He dropped the mighty hammer from his left hand to cradle his right arm into his body. He took a few sets away from the knight.

Hawke was still staring at the hand on the ground when the Dragon came charging at her again. She didn’t have time to bring her sword back up. She was whipped around again but this time her helmet flew off and her face now felt on fire. She now believed people when they said they could see stars. She didn’t have to look at herself to know that her nose was touching her cheek in an unnatural way. The kick to her side flipped her over. That hurt more than her face. The ground shook again from the impact of the Dragons weight hitting the ground around her. He straddled her hips and brought his left hand around her neck. Hawke gave a silent scream. Her hands wrapping about the meatly wrist. The Dragon smiling down at her as he began to squeeze down even more. Hawke’s vision becoming blurry from no air flow and the blood dripping from his handless wrist. She remembered the large hunters knife that Lancealot gave her. She ripped it from her belt on her left side and rammed it into the Dragon’s uncovered inner elbow. She gave a twist of the knife and pulled out. The Dragon let go of her neck and she crawled away again. She jumped to her feet and ran the knife across the exposed neck of the Dragon. The began to choke on his own blood. He still wouldn’t fall though.

Hawke took a horn from the helmet and ripped it off his head. He looked shocked and she guessed he was. She took the knife into her right hand and pushed it forward from under the chin and up into the sulk. She gave a twist again. She took the knife out and moved back and watched the Dragon finally fall. She didn’t hear the kingdom cheer. She stared at the Dragon bleeding out and hoped the beings he killed will be happy.

Before she looked up at the King she dropped the knife and used both hands to push her nose back into place. The kingdom gave another roar. Hawke walked to the stage were the royal family sat and gave a deep bow. When Hawke straightened her back up, she could see Snow cheering the loudest. The girl was excited beyond belief. Regina gave a clap towards her and kept her emotions in check. The King wore a fake smile over his anger. Hawke knew that she was in it deep with him but she also knew she was on the safer side of things. The whole kingdom just watched her kill the man of legends. The kingdom would now notice something if the King did something to her.

Hawke did wonder how much Henry won off her.


End file.
